Tatami Nakagame
|romaji= Nakagame Tatami |alias= |birthday= January 23 |age= 16 (First Appearance) 17 (Current) |gender= Female |height=155 cm (5'5") |weight= |hair= Blonde |eye= Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Telescopic |status= Alive |birthplace= Aichi |family= |occupation= Student |affiliation= Ketsubutsu Academy High School |teams= |debut= Chapter 103 |debutanime= Episode 53 |voice= Megumi Han |eng voice= Kristen McGuire |image gallery= yes }} |Nakagame Tatami}}, also known as , is a second year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tatami is a pale, curvaceous girl of a reasonably muscular build with large, pointed teeth, their shape similar to that of Eijiro Kirishima’s, who usually wears a smile. She has wide, rectangular eyes with thick upper eyelashes and pronounced lower ones, their irises notably small, blue in color. Her hair is short and ash blonde, and is styled with two longer clumps spiking outwards on either side of her head, somewhat resembling the fins of a fish, and a single, chin-length bang on her right. Her hero costume consists of an aquamarine turtleneck bodysuit with a zipper going down the middle, the sleeves cut off halfway down her upper arm. She wears salmon pink gloves with three small hexagons decorating the cuffs, which resemble turtle feet as a reference to her Quirk, and matching boots that go up past her knees. Around her waist she sports a thin cyan belt, which is joined in the center by a circular pink buckle, a white turtle shell-shaped gem embedded into the middle. Gallery Tatami Nakagame manga.png|Tatami in the manga. Personality Tatami is a cheerful girl with a social personality. She follows Class 1-A and wasn't ashamed of asking her rival students for an autograph. Tatami likes her classmates and works well with them, she's also not afraid of calling out their personality quirks, like Yo's sneakiness. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Ketsubutsu Second-Year Class 2 participates in the Provisional Hero License Exam following All Might's retirement. Ms. Joke introduces her class to Shota Aizawa and his Class 1-A students from U.A. High. Tatami recognizes Class 1-A from the U.A. Sports Festival and asks Shoto Todoroki for an autograph. Everyone goes inside Takoba National Stadium and changes into their Hero Costumes. After an orientation with Yokumiru Mera, the Ketsubutsu students prepare an ambush in the arena. They all have some information on Class 1-A's Quirks and abilities because of U.A.'s Sports Festival and tries to crush them first. This is a tradition in licensing exam called the "Crushing of U.A.". Ketsubutsu sends their ball projectiles at their rivals in hopes of hitting their targets and eliminating them. Class 1-A proves they've improved since the sports festival and easily defends themselves from the barrage. Tatami's classmates attack with their Quirks but the U.A. students counterattack. Fumikage Tokoyami nearly strikes Tatami with his Piercing Claw of the Dusk but she manages to evade by using her Quirk to collapse her torso into her waist. She's surprised by how strong the U.A. students have gotten. Yo Shindo tells his classmates to get back so he can break apart their defenses. He destroys the battlefield and scatters Class 1-A with his Tremoring Earth attack. Tatami regroups with her classmates and Yo goes over their current situation. His attack separated Class 1-A but students from other schools have invaded the battlefield in hopes of crushing the U.A. students. Students are rushing to pass the first phase and the battle has become chaotic. Yo believes that his class can pass by waiting for an opportunity from when other students have worn themselves out. Tatami is quick to point out Yo's change in expression and calls him sneaky for hiding his true personality. Yo's plan works and Tatami and her classmates pass the first phase of the licensing exam. Tatami and her classmates participate in the second phase of the exam where students must conduct rescue operations in a simulated disaster zone. The Ketsubutsu students help establish a first aid zone and show their experience by efficiently rescuing actors from H.U.C. Gang Orca. Makeshift villains invade the operations halfway through and Tatami's class helps evacuate the injured to safety. After the exam concludes, Ketsubutsu students join all the other participants of the second phase to see if they obtained their Provisional Licenses. Abilities Quirk : Tatami's Quirk grants her the ability to make her head, body, and limbs retract into themselves, similar to a turtle. The retracting process is instantaneous but un-retracting takes a few moments. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Naka "中" means "inside", "game" "瓶" means "bottle", though it could be used as a homonym for "kame" meaning turtle. tatami "畳" means "folding up". * Tatami's Hero name, "Turtle Neck", is a double reference to a specific type of sweater and a turtle's ability to retreat its own limbs into its body, the inspiration behind her Quirk. References Site Navigation pl:Tatami Nakagame Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Ketsubutsu Students Category:Hero Interns Category:Characters from Aichi